


Movie Night (Bucky/Steve version)

by Find the Fanfic (Toxicphandom)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M, Smut, fdfwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicphandom/pseuds/Find%20the%20Fanfic
Summary: Bucky watches a movie with his daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683708) by [ColorCoated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated). 



Bucky slid closer to Steve on the couch looked up at him through his eyelashes. Steve had asked if he wanted to watch some of the movies and Bucky jumped at the chance to spend time with him. Steve looked over towards Bucky and saw the way he was looking at him and smirked. He moved his arm from its position on the back of the couch and ran it down Bucky's back until he had a firm grip on his hip. Bucky bit his lip as his breathing sped up slightly. Steve smiled and moved his other arm to grab Bucky and then pulled him over so that Bucky was straddling his lap. 

"Hey, baby boy," Steve said leaning in close to Bucky. Bucky made a soft whining sound and squirmed in Steve's lap. Steve smiled and leaned in closer biting down on Bucky's lip. He tightened his grip on Bucky's hips and slowly pulled him against his body and then pushed away again, starting a steady rocking motion. Bucky moaned into Steve's mouth as he rocked against him. He tried to speed up slightly but found that Steve was too strong and he couldn't move any faster or slower. 

Steve started moving his hips up meeting Bucky's and pushing against him hard. Bucky started moaning more and buried his face in Steve's neck, biting and sucking softly as Steve brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

Steve turned his head softly biting down on Bucky's ear as he started to rock faster and harder. Bucky whined against Steve's neck at the feeling of his beard rubbing against his neck. Steve let go of his ear and whispered, "Come for daddy." Bucky saw white as he let go, his back arching as he moaning loudly. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy for daddy." Steve spoke slowly as he ran his fingers through Bucky's hair and picked him up, taking him to the bathroom to clean them both.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: findthefanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
